powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 40: Strange Sweets
is the fortieth episode of Dengeki Sentai Changeman. Synopsis Yuma helps a child protect an alien machine that can create candy from the Gozma. Plot Late one evening, a boy, Shinji, sits at a desk in his bedroom, working on his homework until his brother reminds him the time. He puts everything away, turning out the lights and noticing a shooting star outside the window. He makes a wish before hopping into the bed's lower bunk. "So, what did you wish for," his brother leans from over the top bunk to ask. "It's a secret," he sing-songs happily. The next day, Shinji searches around the nearby park for remnants of the falling star. He stops suddenly, taking notice of a certain scent, flaring his nostrils in search. "It smells good...it smells...like candy," he says excitedly, following the scent. The smell leads him to find a small robot, hidden in a nearby shrub. As he takes notice, a fog emits from the robot, transporting the boy to the room of kids' dreams -- a small room in which everything is made of sweets. Ecstatic, he runs up to a miniature house, finding it's made of wafer cookies, chocolate, and cookie. He then drinks from a small nearby pond made of juice. As he stocks up on many of the sweets within his pockets, he makes his way out of the land to show his friends, only to find his path obstructed by Space Beast Soldier Zorute. With a long tongue, Zorute grabs at the snacks the boy has dropped upon being frightened by the beast. Seeking more, he begins to chase after the boy, who trips. The beast steps upon him and he begins calling out hysterically for help. Meanwhile, Changeman were in the area, investigating the previous night's sighting of an unidentified flying object. They jump to the boy's rescue, as Buuba and Hidora arrive to assist Zorute. Finishing with Hidora, the Changeman turn to Zorute, only to be met with a gas emitted from its mouth. To their surprise, the gas apparently melts their Change Sword. Buuba takes delight, revealing that Zorute's gas is able to melt anything. Suddenly, the gas stops and Zorute stumbles, urgently mumbling that he's out of gas. Meanwhile, Shinji has managed to slip away, quickly making his way to the soccer field in which his older brother plays. "It's big, it's big, I've found it! A house of candy, a house of candy," the boy's excitement unleashed. The brother and his friends look at him with a scoff, playfully shoving him around for what they think is his immature make-believe. "I'm not lying," the heartbroken Shinji exclaims. "I made a wish on the fallen star for it as a birthday present for you, brother," he confesses. The others pay no attention to him, returning to their game. Yuuma watches the transaction, feeling sorry for the boy's crushed dreams. Sometime later, he finds the boy sitting near a pond, speaking to himself in depression. He laments aloud the lack of belief his brother showed, citing that he was the one taught him about wishing on stars and he, too, once wished for a house of sweets. "Could it be because your brother grew up," Yuuma asks the depressed boy, kneeling beside him. "But, you know what? There are people like me who have become big and still believe in such things," he affirms the boy, who begins to cheer up. Ahames stands before Bazuu. "I long ago ruined Shigaaru Star," he begins. "It's been brought to my attention that the Candy Manufacturing Robot of Shigaaru Star has arrived on Earth." Ahames attempts to placate him, "It's only one thing leftover. Which is why I called for Space Beast Soldier Zorute." Zorute reveals that he can change his Zorutegas upon eating the candy of Shigaaru Star, Buuba proudly declaring that it was able to melt the Changeman's weapons. Ahames smiles, revealing that with enough candy consumed, Zorute will be able to melt Tokyo entirely. Bazuu takes an interest, ordering for her to seek out the robot at any cost. Shinji excitedly leads Yuuma to the land of candy, pointing out all of the things he noticed earlier. To Yuuma's own excitement, he marvels at the room's existence, breaking off pieces of the candy house to eat. He makes his way over to the fountain for a drink as Zorute reveals himself through the pond of juices, sending Yuuma falling in surprise. Zorute quickly makes his way over to the house in anticipation, knocking Yuuma out of his way, and begins to chomp down onto the house with his oversized mouth. Yuuma and the boy watch on in horror, just as Yuuma begins to approach the beast, Buuba, strangling Yuuma in prevention. Suddenly, Ghost Guiluke appears, knocking the monster aside and packing away the candies of the house himself. "By eating this candy, I shall be able to materialize longer in this world," he reveals. It's a strange sight, Guiluke devouring one side of the house while Zorute chomps away at the other. Suddenly, in a flash of lightning, the entire dreamy setup disappears, the Candy Manufacturing Robot withdrawing the scene, flying away. Yuuma and the boy chase after it, Yuuma can't quite reach the soaring mecha. Guiluke and the others arrive in hope the grab the robot. Zorute emits his gas in an attempt to lead his rivals away, Yuuma taking the boy to safety. Guiluke vanishes, his alloted time expiring. The machine soars away as Buuba attempts to reach it, the boy dashing out from hiding in pursuit. Now Ahames sets her sighs on it while on Jangeran. The robot fires a beam to the Jangeran, being rammed into by the giant beast, causing the mechanism to violently crash to the grounds. The machine lands near Yuuma and Shinji, exploding after a tumble, as they run to its rescue. Just then, Ibuki calls Yuuma, ordering him to destroy the machine to prevent it from assisting Zorute. However, Shinji has the machine and runs with it, perhaps having overheard Ibuki's instructions. Yuuma quickly chases after him, unable to near him as the boy had quite a head start. However, the other Changemen are nearby and grab him. Shinji clutches onto the machine, refusing to give it up, despite Tsurugi's warnings that it will aid the opposition. Shinji voices his wish to show it to his brother, show him the castle of candy. "I understand," Yuuma says, joining them. The other Changemen become irritated, Hiryuu reminding Yuma that they've been ordered (to see to its destruction). "A mechanism creating sweets is really something of a dream," Yuuma begins. "Do we not want him to see his dreams?!" He pleads with the others to hold off destroying it until Shinji's dream is realized and he shows it to his brother. Just then, Jangeran arrives with its fiery attack and they seek safety at the nearby playground. Hiryuu grabs a large rock that sits nearby, telling the others that they'll be decoys, as he places the rock within his jacket to stand-in for the machine. They dash out and take Ahames's attacks, leading her away, while Yuuma stays and examines the mechanism. The machine expert works furiously in trying to repair the alien mechanism, it causing a small explosion as he attempts to open it. Shinji fears the robot's broken, as it begins to speak, addressing itself as the manufacturing robot of Shiigaru Star. The robot says it was to grant a child's wish, which it heard as it came to Earth, and made the house of candy. The boy begs for the robot to do so again and it says it can't, for the crash earlier caused it to be no longer able to make any candy. Just then, Buuba and Zorute find them, and they flee with the robot. Their path is eventually cut off by Ahames. "Please," Yuuma begins begging the robot. "Find it in yourself to give the children of Earth their dreams," he requests it, before attempting to toss it to safety in the sky. He changes into Pegasus, the others arriving to do battle with Zorute, eventually defeating him. Yuuma and the others meet up with Shinji and his brother in the park, as Shinji looks to the evening skies in wait of the robot. Just then, it arrives, Shinji happily pointing out the robot to his brother. Suddenly, the robot begins snowing cotton candy upon them, to the kids' unspeakable enjoyment and the Changeman's disbelief. Yuuma realizes in appreciation, telling Shinji that the robot has provided them with this with all of its might in thanks and in order to grant his dream. As the robot departs with a hearty farewell, Shinji's brother thanks him for a "wonderful birthday present." The older boy further states that, "although I'm one year older, I hope to dream like you forever." The two wave to the skies, thanking and bidding farewell to the robot, as Hiryuu attempts to steal cotton candy from Sayaka without success. Yuuma pigs out in a daze as Shou steals a handful of his cotton candy, causing the five to get in a playful fight for each others cotton candy.'' Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Officer Suzuki: *Officer Shoji: *Officer Watanabe: *Officer Nomoto: *Officer Kikuchi: * : **Star King Bazeu (Voice): * : * : * : * : **Shiima (Voice): * : Guest Cast * : *Kenichi: *Shinji: Notes *The title of this episode is a slight pun: both "strange" and "sweets" are the Japanese word "okashi"; with "sweets" differentiated in the title due to the kanji used to write it. *During the scenes within the candy world, the music heard within the background is the "Chinese Dance" from the second act of ''The Nutcracker, as originally composed by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky. *A special introduction to the Dengeki-ken is used in the Change Robo fight this episode due to the Change Shield being melted by the Space Beast. (typically, the Dengeki-ken is pulled from the Change Shield itself; thus with it melted, it had to be introduced directly this episode) DVD releases Dengeki Sentai Changeman Volume 4 features episodes 34-44. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/changeman.html References Category:Dengeki Sentai Changeman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda